With increasing development of science and technology, the operating speed of a central processing unit is gradually increased. However, during the operation of the central processing unit, a great amount of waste heat is generated. The generation of the waste heat is a serious problem. Generally, the conventional heat dissipation module has some drawbacks. For example, the distance between a cold-water pipe and a hot-water pipe is very short. Moreover, due to the thermal conduction, the cold-water pipe may absorb the heat from the hot-water pipe. Under this circumstance, the heat dissipating efficiency is impaired. Moreover, the conventional heat dissipation module is only designed to dissipate the heat of the conventional heat dissipation module to the surroundings. That is, the relative locations between the fan, the hot-water pipe and the cold-water pipe are not taken into consideration. Since the heated airflow around the hot-water pipe usually blows toward the cold-water pipe, the temperature of the cold-water pipe is further increased. In other words, the heat dissipating efficiency of the overall heat dissipation module is reduced.